User talk:64.255.164.95
Welcome Hi, thanks for your edits and welcome to Koei Wiki. ' '. Although you can still edit without an account, having one provides additional benefits. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Signing in will also allow you to participate in votes. If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by codings and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Follow the guidelines in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! -- Kyosei (Talk) 20:25, January 29, 2011 Re:Movie Like I said, I don't own SW2 Empires. I will also add that I don't know anyone who has played or owned it personally. So I'm trying my best with these other questions. #Masamune must attack the trio at the same time. All three of them must be attacked by him. It should only happen once. #Play as Masamune. The trio are your enemies. #None of the three generals really have to be a lord. #'Any' shoreline province will suffice. Just as long as Yukimura, Kanetsugu, and Mitsunari are in the same shoreline province. #I do own SW2 though. If it is the same movie you're trying to get, it happens during Yukimura, Kanetsugu, and Mitsunari's storylines for their first meeting at the Odawara Castle campaign. Yukimura and Mitsunari have slightly different angles and narrations for their versions. Mitsunari has a different close up of him at the end. Yukimura's version includes a monologue of how lost he feels and how he will try to continue believing in friendship. #Japanese wikis are in Japanese... If you want to see them yourself, here's a Google search result for you. #I think you would have a better shot trying Gamefaqs for complete game save data... but I wouldn't know. BTW, Yukimura, Kanetsugu, and Mitsunari being friends is just a personification of the Western army's formations. They weren't exactly "bestest pals" historically. In other words, them being friends is essentially just a fraternization found in fiction. At best, Mitsunari and Kanetsugu are alleged to be have been friendly with one another but even that is a stretch, since it's a loose claim from the Edo Period and there are no historical records to reasonably support it. Sake neko 20:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC)